Dances With Werelupes
by SurferSquid
Summary: Terra and Isengrim are going to the Chocolate Ball, but Isengrim isn't used to the whole "trying to get along with society" thing. Thankfully, Terra's there to help him out-which especially comes in handy when he runs into an old enemy. Published in the Neopian Times, issues 698-699.
1. Chapter 1

"This is an outrage!" Blynn679 said as she backhanded the front page of the _Neopian Times_. The disco Zafara's magenta tail lashed behind her in frustration as she paced around the library of her family's Altador villa.

Her Faerie Draik brother edged over her shoulder to look at the headlines. "What's an outrage?" ArPharazonTheGolden asked.

"This!" Blynn pointed to the largest text on the page: _PREPARATIONS FOR ANNUAL CHOCOLATE BALL UNDERWAY_. Beneath it was an illustration of the Chocolate Factory shopkeeper overseeing the decoration of an enormous dancing hall.

Pharazon's brows pinched together in confusion. "Yes, that's… that's terrible, Blynn," he said. "My condolences. I think."

"Social injustice, that's what it is!" Blynn shrieked.

"Clearly," Dark_breed_Hyren said flatly as he looked up from his mug of borovan. The blue Grundo gestured to the paper from his reclined position on the couch. "Can I have that back now?"

"Only if you complain about the unfairness of it all!" Blynn said.

"Um," said their owner Terra, who was leaning against the table with one hand in her trousers pocket.

"I don't get it," Pharazon said. "I thought you liked chocolate."

"Yes, that's the problem!" Blynn said. "I love chocolate! And this stupid ball is invitation-only! Access is restricted to only the very elite of Neopian society! All of the bigwigs, the celebrities, the political leaders—Fyora herself even makes an appearance!" She smushed her nose against Pharazon's snout. "Fee-oh-rah!"

"And…?" Hyren asked. "It's just a glorified sneak peek of the Chocolate Factory's upcoming products. If you wait a few months, you can buy the stuff anyway, without all of the fuss."

"Um," Terra said again, fingering whatever was in her pocket. With her other hand she reached up and tugged on her brown braid nervously.

"The point is," Blynn fumed, "he's holding out on us—in order to appease the upper crust! They're just a bunch of hobnobbing snobs!"

"Wearing fobs?" Pharazon offered.

Blynn nodded gravely and said, "I bet they're all slobs." She scanned the room with narrow eyes, and then her ears perked. "A-ha! That's it!" She steepled her fingers. "I have an idea… a wonderful idea…"

"That hopefully doesn't involve Donkasaurs again," Hyren muttered, taking a sip of his borovan.

"No, no," Blynn said. "I admit that one wasn't well-thought-out."

Terra shifted her weight and said, "Uh, guys—"

"We'll have a Chocolate _Llab!_ " Blynn said.

"'Llab'?" Pharazon asked.

"It's 'Ball' backwards," Blynn said. "Because we're backwards sorts of people." She turned a cartwheel across the floor to demonstrate. "Except, let's pronounce it 'hlab'."

"Wouldn't just 'lab' make more sense?" Pharazon asked. "It's just two L's."

"But 'hlab' is so much cooler and more unexpected!" Blynn said. She started to pace around the room. "We can hold it in the great hall in the north wing! I've been looking for an excuse to use it!"

Hyren picked up the discarded newspaper and began leafing through it, looking for the page he had left off on. "Why did we even include that in the floor plan, anyway?" he asked. "We're not lavish party-throwers."

"Traditional Altadorian villas include a large hall for entertaining," Pharazon said. "And, after all, it's better to build a room just in case you'll need it, than have the house built and then discover you're in need of another room."

"Point taken," Hyren said.

"This'll be great!" Blynn said. "We'll have music – Sticks N' Stones, of course – and games, and loads and loads of chocolate! And the best part is, it'll be utterly unpretentious!" She turned to their owner. "Oh, can we, Terra, can we?"

The woman gave her Zafara a nervous smile and said, "Of course, that sounds like an awesome idea. But, um…" With an embarrassed sigh, she drew a folded piece of parchment out of her pocket. "I don't think I'll be able to attend."

Blynn's jaw dropped, and her brothers' eyes widened. "Is… that what I think it is?" Blynn asked.

"You got an invitation to the Chocolate Ball?" Hyren asked in confusion. "Granted we're well-off, but last time I checked, you weren't a celebrity. Our family saving Brightvale last year notwithstanding."

"Well, uh…" Terra unfolded the parchment and turned it around to show her Neopets a neatly written letter, signed with a large, anthropomorphic paw print. " _I_ didn't get an invitation. _Isengrim_ did."

"Isengrim?!" her other three pets asked.

Terra grinned self-consciously and said, "Well, he _is_ the Werelupe King. He's kind of important." She looked back to the paper. "I guess when you're invited to the Chocolate Ball, you can bring one guest, but Suhel didn't want to go, he says here."

"But she's Isengrim's second-in-command," Pharazon said.

"Yeah, but apparently she doesn't care much for these kinds of social events," Terra said, "and she doesn't have a sweet tooth. And since I'm Isengrim's owner, he thought of me next."

Blynn kicked at the floor and said, "Aww, Gummy Rats. C'mon, Terra, you don't really wanna go to that stuffy old thing, do you?"

"Actually," Terra said, "I think it might be kind of fun. I at least want to say I went when I had the opportunity, I guess. Besides, I don't want Isengrim to have to go by himself."

"That prospect does worry me," Hyren said. "He's not exactly the poster child for social graces."

"Celice has been trying to teach him how to be more diplomatic," Pharazon said. "But to be honest, I think he's got a way to go. He has sort of been antagonistic toward civilised Neopia for most of his life."

"I'd hate to leave him without any help or backup," Terra said. "I know how tough social situations can be when you don't know what you're doing." She smiled. "But I'll bring you guys back all the chocolate I can—how's that?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Terra," Blynn said. She rubbed at her furry chin and then clambered onto the table so she was closer to the human's eye level. Drawing herself up imperiously, she announced, "Okay. I'll allow you to go, but on one condition." She stretched her hind legs and put her paws on Terra's shoulders, sticking her nose close to her owner's. "You gotta have as much fun as you possibly can!"

The two laughed and Terra picked Blynn up under the arms, swinging her around before collapsing on the couch next to Hyren and hugging her tight. "You've got a deal!" their owner said.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

The Chocolate Ball was a week later. After making the necessary preparations, Terra took a Shenkuuvian sky-ship to the Werelupe Woods and picked up Isengrim, and then the two sped off to Neopia Central.

They had booked rooms at the Royal Neopian, and spent the day of the ball relaxing on the premises and enjoying each other's company. They explored the extensive hotel, pretended like they were good at tennis – Isengrim ended up inadvertently breaking three rackets – and had lunch at the hotel's restaurant, where Isengrim ripped into steak and ribs and Terra enjoyed her salad and pizza.

As the sun dipped below the horizon and the bustling metropolis of Neopia Central became aglow with innumerable Faerie-magic lights, Terra and her Werelupe retired to their rooms to get ready for their public appearance.

Terra was in the bathroom, trying to figure out her hair, when there was a knock at her door. She opened it and her eyes widened at the sight before her: a massive Werelupe clad in armour fashioned from bones. The skull of some beast with long fangs and twisting horns covered his head, and his crimson eyes gleamed down at her from within the skull's empty eye sockets. A long crest of scarlet hair was attached to the back of the skull, and a thick cape of fur draped down from the Werelupe's shoulders to complete the unconventional ensemble.

"Isengrim…" Terra chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. "You're wearing your battle armour to the Chocolate Ball?"

The Werelupe King nodded, his helmet's crest swaying behind him. "I asked Celice for some pointers before I left the Woods," he said. "She informed me that it is customary for military leaders to wear their war regalia at formal gatherings of this degree." His tail lifted. "Also, I think it looks… 'cool', as you would put it."

Terra laughed. "I think it looks cool, too," she said, "but… I'm worried it might send the wrong message at a social event."

"Mm…" Isengrim glanced aside. "It was either this or my everyday clothing. Werelupes do not really have formal attire."

"I understand," Terra said. "I wouldn't want you looking like you just walked in from the depths of the Haunted Woods." She patted his arm. "No worries. You'll just be your usual unique self, and that's what makes you awesome."

The Werelupe King beamed. "Thank you," he said. "And you look stunning as well."

"Thanks," Terra said as she looked down at her dress. It was a long-sleeved, high-necked piece fashioned after traditional Brightvalian styles, decorated with intricate patterns of swirling silver. "I've never worn anything this fancy before. I felt weird just buying it."

"You wear it well," Isengrim said. "Hold your head high, you are beautiful."

"You're sweet," Terra said. She gave him a hug and he returned it, and then she held up her wrist and said, "Look!" On her arm dangled a bracelet of fangs.

The Werelupe's tail wagged as a grin cracked his muzzle. "Ah, you remembered!" he said.

"Yep!" Terra said. "I am a member of your pack, after all. This is a badge of honour, and I'm proud to be your owner."

"The honour is mine, I assure you," Isengrim said, patting her head. "And your hair is lovely as well!"

Terra chuckled and grabbed clumps of her long hair, loose from its usual braid. "Oh, that," she said. "Actually, I was just trying to put it up, but… I have no idea how to do that."

Isengrim tilted his head. "Up?" he asked.

Terra gathered her hair into a clump at the back of her skull. "I was thinking just a simple bun like the one Celice keeps her hair in," she said, "but…" Her tongue stuck out in concentration. "It's hard when you can't see the back of your head!"

The Werelupe King laughed. "Perhaps I can help," he said, poking his snout over her shoulder to see what she was trying to do. "I am familiar with how my ambassador wears her hair, after all."

"Good idea!" Terra said. She grabbed his wrist and led him to the bathroom, in front of the mirror. "And you can see the back of my head a lot better than I can."

Isengrim set his helmet on the counter and carefully gathered Terra's hair into a twist. "All right… I will admit, Celice makes this look easy," he grunted as he turned the human's hair this way and that, as though he was trying to magically make it assume bun form.

"Oh, crumbs," Terra said as she examined her mirror image. "I think you need pins or something. I totally forgot those. I don't think my hair tie will help…"

The Werelupe thought for a moment, and then his ears perked and he said, "I've got it." Reaching down, he plucked a long, thin bone spike from his armour. One end was sharpened into a point, and he deftly curled Terra's hair over itself and up before securing it with the bone. "Problem solved," he said with a grin, stepping back to let her admire his handiwork.

Terra turned her head back and forth, trying to see as much of her new hairdo as possible as a smile crept up her face. "It looks wonderful!" she said. "Thank you so much, Isengrim!"

"Werelupes are great craftspets, after all," he replied. He patted one of his bone pauldrons. "I did not exactly order this armour from a catalogue."

"Perfect," Terra said. She looked herself over one last time and then turned to her Werelupe. "I'm sorry… I didn't make us late, did I?"

Isengrim shook his head and said, "Werelupes always arrive precisely when they want to." He put his helmet back on and offered her his elbow. "Shall we?"

"Indeed!" Terra said. She took his arm, and off they strolled to the Chocolate Ball.

Dusk had overlaid the sky in a velvety purple by the time they left the hotel. Lampposts cast circles of warm Faerie-light in a regular pattern on the sidewalk, and Uni-drawn carriages bustled up and down the busy streets, their wheels making a racket on the cobblestone.

The Royal Neopian was only a few blocks from the Chocolate Factory. As Terra and Isengrim neared, they began to see other attendees making their way toward the factory's enormous gates. The gates served as a rarely-opened portal between the rest of Neopia and the hidden sanctum where the Kiko chocolatier created his masterpieces.

Some guests arrived on foot, while others were dropped off by Uni carriages or Eyrie cabs. A few had ridden or flown in on Petpet mounts, or using the power of their own wings. There were even some Faeries scattered among the Neopets.

One thing they had in common was that they were elegantly dressed and looked every part of high Neopian society. Terra watched them as the elaborately-wrought factory gates loomed high over even Isengrim's head, and found herself clutching his arm tighter.

"Do not be afraid," Isengrim said to her. "Just have fun."

"Sorry," Terra said. "I talk big, but… social events like this still unnerve me a little. I kind of feel like… I don't deserve to be here."

Isengrim shook his head. "All of these Neopets and faeries are people just like you," he said. "I was invited, you are my guest, and thus you have just as much right to be here as they do. And you have just as much right to enjoy yourself."

Terra smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Okay. I'll try my hardest to have fun. And I'll try hard to help you out, too."

"I appreciate that," Isengrim said, "but let me look out for you as well."

"It's a deal," Terra said.

The courtyard had been decorated with strings of lights that curved from the factory's roof to the high surrounding wall. Fountains of chocolate - milk, dark, and white - burbled in the wide space leading to the doors.

As Terra and Isengrim crossed the courtyard, murmurs and gasps spread through the other guests. Neopets they passed gave them strange looks, and Isengrim merely grinned in reply, his ears perked and his tail held high.

"I see my armour is making an impression," he said as he led his owner to the stairs.

Terra chuckled. "Sure is," she said.

Suddenly Isengrim stopped cold and his tail drooped between his legs.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked.

He whispered, "Illusen." Subtly, he nodded his snout to where the Earth Faerie was alighting in the courtyard. "No one told me _she_ would be here."

"Don't let that ruin your evening," Terra said, patting his arm. "It's only awkward if you make it awkward."

"My pack tried to overrun her glade and she repulsed us—twice," Isengrim said, ducking his head. "That is not awkward, that is… a nemesis."

"I'm sorry you two have had problems in the past," Terra said. "But you're on peaceful terms with Meridell now, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Let's just try to stay away from her," Isengrim muttered as they continued on their way.

At the tall doors to the factory, the Kiko chocolatier floated, beckoning his guests with one hand while clutching his cane with the other. His top hat and suit looked especially crisp as he welcomed each attendee by name, shaking their hand and thanking them for coming.

"King Isengrim!" he said as he reached up to grasp the Werelupe's paw, seeming completely unfazed by this particular guest's unconventional appearance. "Welcome, my good sir, welcome to the Chocolate Ball!"

Isengrim shook his hand firmly. "Thank you," he said. "It is an honour to be here. And let's go with _Lord_ Isengrim. It sounds better." He gestured to the human at his arm. "And this is my owner, Terra."

"It's nice to meet you," Terra said with a curtsy. "Thanks so much for putting on this ball. It looks amazing so far!"

"You've not seen the half of it yet!" the Kiko said. "Just wait until you get to the ballroom!" He ushered them forward. "Just follow the brown carpet, and enjoy the factory tour!"

The long carpet under their feet led directly into the heart of the factory. It took Terra and Isengrim on a winding journey of what must have been only a small part of the enormous chocolate works. They passed by mysterious machinery, currently in a powered-down state; displays showing the history of Kiko confectionery and of the Chocolate Factory; and, behind glass cases, samples of the fanciful new products that the chocolatier had been hard at work creating. It was here that most of the guests had stalled, as they analyzed each piece and exchanged critique.

"There will be a tasting later," the Kiko chocolatier said, floating up from behind the human and her Werelupe. "The Neopets you see here are chocolate connoisseurs with impeccable taste. Everything I sell in my shop has been run by them first."

"Do we get to try, too?" Terra asked.

"Of course!" the Kiko said. "But I must charge you with the strictest secrecy. Confectionery is a fiercely competitive business, and all of my recipes are proprietary. I must ask that you divulge no detail of these unreleased products—and do not try to take any of them outside the factory gates."

"I won't, sir," Terra said. "I promise."

Isengrim frowned. "My owner is no traitor," he said to the chocolatier, putting an arm around her.

"I wasn't accusing her of being a traitor," the Kiko said. "I'm just making the rules clear." He beamed up at the two and doffed his hat. "That being said, do enjoy your evening!" He gestured again down the carpet and then bobbed away to speak to some other guests.

Isengrim scowled slightly at the Kiko's retreating back. "If he gives you any more trouble," he said to Terra, "he'll have to answer to me."

Terra gave her Werelupe a squeeze. "Thank you for looking out for me," she said. "I don't think he was singling me out, though. He probably has to tell that to everyone—legal reasons and all that." She smiled. "We'll just have to show him how good we are at keeping promises and being trustworthy."

"That's a good way of looking at it," Isengrim said, patting her shoulder. "I am sorry. Already I have overreacted."

Terra shook her head. "You were just being your usual protective self," she said, "and that's great. I know there's a lot about this kind of thing that you don't understand. That's why I'm here to help you out."

Isengrim thought about this for a moment, and then he smiled. "Thank you, Terra," he said. "But you are also here to have fun! Shall we explore the rest of the factory?"

"Yes, let's!" Terra said, and they set off again, through more cavernous halls filled with slumbering equipment. Through the almost oppressive gloom of the titanic, silent factory, the sweet strains of a waltz had begun to drift.

"I can't decide whether this place is cool or creepy," Terra said as they made their way down a long corridor that led to another tall set of doors. "Probably both. And that's probably just the way the owner likes it."

Isengrim chuckled and said, "He does seem a touch… eccentric. Then again, I am one to speak."

Walking through the doors was like stepping into a different world. On the other side lay an immense ballroom, easily larger than King Skarl's throne room. The floor held a band of classical musicians in tuxedoes and gowns, a buffet consisting of a light dinner and a vast array of chocolate confections, and several more chocolate fountains besides. And there was still plenty of room for the dancing guests who elegantly glided across the marble flooring.

"Wow," Terra said, craning her neck to try to take it all in, from the massive crystal chandeliers to the tall windows that looked out on a lush garden. "This is incredible."

Isengrim removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm. "Yes," he said, "it certainly—" His ears perked and he snapped to the attention of a chocolate-coloured Chia who waddled obliviously past them. Isengrim's crimson eyes were riveted on the Chia as the Werelupe sniffed the air.

"You okay?" Terra asked.

"No one told me there were chocolate Chias," Isengrim said, unable to look away as the Chia joined other, fruit-coloured Chias cavorting in a chocolate fountain. He blinked hard and shook his head. "Ah—my apologies," he said. "There is something about Chias that does that to Lupes."

"Thanks for not eating them," Terra said with a smile. "C'mon, let's go occupy ourselves with better things. Like dinner!"

They shuffled into place at the buffet line, where Isengrim gave disappointed looks at the dainty sandwiches and delicate hors d'oeuvres. "I wish there was more meat," he muttered under his breath. "And more… in general."

"I sympathize with your plight too well, milord!" a deep voice guffawed from across the table. King Skarl stood there, indiscriminately shoveling food onto his plate, much to the chagrin of the guests next to him. "I understand that the chocolate is supposed to be the main attraction," he said, "but what I wouldn't give for some good gammon instead of this Snowbunny feed!"

Isengrim and Terra looked at him for a moment and then laughed. "Well," Isengrim said with a grin, "we shall have to make up for it with one of your legendary banquets when we return home!"

"Indeed we shall!" the Skeith said. "Then, we shall truly sup like the kings we are—" His ears lifted as he looked past the Werelupe and owner. "Ah, Illusen!" he said. "So good of you to come, milady!"

Isengrim's fur flattened and he set down his plate to jam his helmet back on his head. "Maybe she won't recognize me," he whimpered.

Terra gave him a sceptical look. "Isengrim, sweetie," she said, "you're the only Werelupe here. Also you're a head taller than everyone but Lord Darigan." She gestured to the Citadel's ruler, who was chatting with Sir Jeran, Lady Lisha, and an orange-haired Usul girl.

Skarl, meanwhile, seemed oblivious to his fellow king's distress. "Illusen, come try some of this food, why don't you!" he said. "Of a truth, it's more your style than mine!"

Isengrim grabbed his owner's hand and turned to run. "Terra," he said, "let's—" His ears flattened at the sight of Illusen heading straight for them. Letting out a whine, he ducked behind his owner as though she could block his massive frame. "Hide me."

This left Terra to smile nervously as Illusen made her way to the table and picked up a plate. "Oh, this does look quite good," the freckled Faerie told Skarl with a smile. "Although, the nice thing about being a Faerie is that you can eat all the chocolate you like and it does nothing to your figure."

Skarl patted his considerable paunch and said, "Aye, and I eat all the chocolate I like and don't care about my figure!"

The two shared a laugh, and then Illusen casually turned toward Terra and her cowering Werelupe. The Faerie's deep green eyes narrowed and her smile froze. "Hello, Isengrim," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Werelupe King peeked his snout over Terra's shoulder. "Lady Illusen," he said. "I was not expecting to see you here."

"The sentiment is mutual," the Faerie said, folding her arms and tilting her head, looking down at him like a disapproving parent.

Isengrim stood up slowly, as though it pained him. Illusen was taller and longer-limbed than any normal human, but the Werelupe still easily won in the height and bulk division. Not that that kept him from looking intimidated by the powerful magical being's presence. "Well, then," he said, ears still low, "we can both go our separate ways and not trouble each other any longer."

"Tell me," Illusen said, drumming her fingers on her arms, "are you planning on stealing the chocolatier's recipes? You're quite good at taking things that don't belong to you."

"I would never do such a thing," Isengrim said. Although he tried to maintain his composure, a low growl started in his throat.

"Really?" Illusen asked. "Because you've done it before. To me."

"I would ask you kindly," Isengrim said, clearly using all of his willpower to keep himself under control, "not to bring that up again."

The faerie threw up her hands. "Well," she said, "I'm certainly not going to let you walk around pretending like nothing ever happened, you barbarian!"

Isengrim's eyes widened and he bared his fangs. "How dare you insult me?!" he barked.

"How dare _you_ decide you own whatever land you _infest?!_ " Illusen shot back. Her wings shivered, throwing off green sparks.

"I do not infest things—I am not a disease!" Isengrim snarled.

Terra wedged herself between them. "Excuse me," she said, gripping Isengrim's arm.

Illusen glanced down at the girl. "Who is this?" she asked.

"My name's Terra," the human said firmly, "and I'm Isengrim's owner. And I'm sorry if you have previous grievance with him, but he's changed since he tried to take your glade."

"I know all about his entanglement with Brightvale last year," Illusen said. "Meridell has accepted his presence and claim to territory as well." She looked over her shoulder to Skarl—the Skeith had now moved on to the dessert tables. Her green eyes snapped back to the owner and Werelupe. "But that does not mean I agree with it."

"My authority does not rely on your consent," Isengrim said. "Do not stick your wings where they have no influence."

"And you would be wise," Illusen said, "not to speak so flippantly to a Faerie."

Terra took a deep breath and turned to Illusen. "Okay, so you're still upset at him for trying to take over your glade all those years ago, right?" the owner asked.

"Twice," Illusent said. "Clearly, he learns nothing from his mistakes."

"That is not true," Isengrim said.

Terra looked over at him. "Isengrim," she said, "you feel like she's antagonizing you unfairly."

"If she would just have the sense to look past her own nose," Isengrim said, "instead of speculating about politics and talking to trees, she would see that I am running my kingdom quite well!"

"I still don't trust you!" Illusen said. "You willingly align yourself with the Darkest Faerie, and you expect—"

"Excuse me, Lady Illusen," said a Kougra woman wearing a large, feathered hat. "You're holding up the line." A crowd of irritated and hungry guests had accumulated while the two were having their debate.

Illusen flushed and stepped aside. Isengrim snickered and she glowered at him. "You expect me to simply forgive you after that?" she hissed. "I am not so easily swayed as Skarl or Hagan, I'll have you know!"

"I did not come to the Chocolate Ball to grovel to you like a Doglefox," Isengrim said, "although I am sure you enjoy putting yourself on a pedestal like that!"

Terra grimaced and hugged the Werelupe's arm. "I think you two just need to apologise," she said. "Don't let this fester. It clearly isn't doing either of you any good." She looked up at Isengrim. "Please, just say you're sorry. If she won't budge on this, you can at least lead the way."

Isengrim looked down at her and his lips lowered back over his teeth. He stared at her for a long moment and then nodded. As though it pained him, he looked back to the Faerie. "Lady Illusen," he began haltingly, putting a paw to his chest. "I apologise for the theft of your domain and your property. I was trying to find a home for my pack and secure greater means for ourselves. We shan't bother you again."

Illusen regarded him dubiously, but then she said, "Apology accepted. I—" She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I forgive you, Lord Isengrim. And I apologise for treating you with such disdain. Your owner is right—this is a happy occasion, we should not ruin it with our ill feelings."

She puffed out one cheek and glanced around. "Oh—there's Fyora," she stammered. "I've been meaning to talk to her about… soil alkalinity…" Those were her parting words to the two as she grabbed her food plate and swept away.

Terra and Isengrim watched her go. "Well," Terra said, "I'm glad you got that resolved."

"I do not feel like I have made much progress," Isengrim said.

"You have," Terra said. "It's hard to see when you're on the inside looking out, but you have. I mean, you actually got Illusen to apologize, and you know how she holds her grudges. And you've forgiven her, which is probably the most important part."

The Werelupe's tail lifted. "Yes, that is true," he said. "Thank you, Terra." He patted her head. "Come, let us sup, and then we shall test this chocolate-maker's mettle."

As they ate their light dinner, they chatted with Kings Skarl and Hagan, Isengrim's closest neighboring rulers as the Werelupe Woods was sandwiched between Meridell and Brightvale.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, Terra," Hagan said as Terra curtseyed to him. "When last you visited my kingdom, you were under a grievous curse. You must return sometime, I'm sure you would enjoy our libraries."

"Pharazon and Celice have told me wonderful things about the palace and the university," Terra said. "I would like to be conscious during my next visit to Brightvale, yes."

Skarl laughed as he practically inhaled his salad. "Aye, and then you'll have to stop by for that banquet I promised Isengrim!" he said. "I shall have double the roasts made!"

Terra's smile grew politely strained. Before she could say anything, Isengrim put an arm around her shoulders. "Terra does not eat meat," he explained, "but I shall be happy to help you with those roasts, Skarl."

"Oh?" Skarl asked. "Do you like potatoes, then?"

Terra grinned. "I love potatoes!" she said. "Eating them, that is. Not so much counting them."

Skarl placed a paw on his belly and laughed. "Then you'll fit right in, lass!" he said.

They chatted for a while about the state of their kingdoms and affairs between them. Lord Darigan popped in for a bit, giving Isengrim a chance to get acquainted with the Citadel's reclusive ruler as well.

When they had eaten their fill – except for Skarl, who never really quite seemed to be full – they went their separate ways, and Terra practically dragged Isengrim to the chocolate buffet. The tables were piled high with all manner of fantastic cacao creations, from artfully decorated bonbons to bars of unusual flavours such as Carnapepper or mincemeat.

One display even featured an assortment of dark chocolates made with cacao harvested from various areas of Neopia. "I hear Kiko Lake cacao beans are the best," Terra said, taking one of the bite-size bricks, "since that's where chocolate originated."

"They're good for all-around richness," a Mutant Usul gentleman across the table said with a nod, "but if you're looking for more of an earthy taste, do try the Lost Desert chocolate."

"Oh—okay," Terra said, reaching for one of those.

The Usul stroked his black neck ruff self-importantly. "And don't miss out on the Mystery Island chocolate," he said. "The abundance of plant life on the island infuses the cacao with a unique floral note."

Terra grabbed a Mystery Island chocolate. "Neat," she said.

"Although I'm not sure you can recognise the differences as acutely as I can," the Usul said. "Few are blessed with a refined palate such as mine."

Isengrim frowned. "Is it not enough that she is enjoying the chocolate?" he asked.

"Oh, anyone can enjoy chocolate," the Usul said with a flip of his paw, "but few can fully savour and appreciate its subtle nuances."

Isengrim leaned over and stuck his nose up to the assortment on the table. "I can smell the 'subtle nuances' just fine," he said with a roguish grin. "I do not even have to taste them."

The Mutant frowned and straightened his waistcoat. Purple tail flicking in agitation at being one-upped, he cleared his throat as though he wanted to say something, but ultimately walked away and began lecturing a nearby Wocky on how different preparation lengths resulted in different chocolate textures.

"Thanks for getting him off my back," Terra said. "I'll never understand pets like him."

Isengrm shook his head. "It is unfortunate," he said. "At any rate, I hope your gown does not get any chocolate stains on it."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Terra said. "The high-class Neopia Central hotels have laundry facilities staffed by water mages. They can get out any stain."

"Mm, that is fortuitous," Isengrim said as he reached for a chocolate-dipped Doughnutfruit. "It is too bad my ambassador is a fire mage. She is less than useful for such a thing."

Terra laughed and said, "At least she's great for pyrotechnics shows."

Isengrim turned the fruit over in his paw, inspecting it. "Do you ever think they will discover a Doughnutfruit Chia?" he asked.

Terra grinned in mock exasperation and leaned against him. "You're incorrigible," she said.

The Werelupe King smiled as he snapped up the Doughnutfruit. "I know," he said.

"Oh, do pardon me," said a Grey Zafara as she reached for the stacks of chocolate.

Terra drew in a breath and pushed off of Isengrim. "Oh, Gummy Rats," she said. "I totally forgot."

"Mm?" said Isengrim through a mouthful of chocolate and Doughnutfruit.

Terra watched the Zafara nibble daintily at the confectionery. "Blynn wanted me to bring home some chocolate for her," the owner said. "But we can't take any of this out of the factory."

Isengrim put a paw on her shoulder. "We will get her some chocolate," he said. "Legitimately." He smiled. "Please do not worry, just enjoy tonight. I will take care of it."

The musicians suddenly struck up a lively waltz and the dynamic of the room changed. Neopets began flocking to the dance floor, twirling around like a field of multicoloured pinwheels.

Isengrim lifted his head and observed them for a moment, his ears high and alert. Slowly his tail began to wag. "Can we try dancing, please?" he asked.

Terra looked up at him and then over at the dancers. "Really?" she asked. "I mean—do you know how? Because I don't."

"Celice gave me a few lessons when I told her I was attending the Ball." Isengrim said. He put his helmet back on and held out a paw to his owner. "It looks like fun. Please?"

Terra swallowed her last bite of chocolate and said, "Well…" With a nervous smile, she put her hand in his. "Okay, let's give it a shot."

Isengrim gave her hand a squeeze. "It will be fun, I promise," he said.

He led her over to the open floor space, where the other dancers gave them a wide berth. They seemed less than willing to step so close to someone wearing armour covered in horns and fangs. Terra looked around at them and then turned back to her escort. "Um, yeeeaahhh… I have no idea what I'm doing," she said with a nervous grin.

"One hand goes here," Isengrim explained, placing her hand on one of his pauldrons. "And we hold the other out like this." He clasped her other hand and stretched their arms to the side. "I am a beginner at this as well," he admitted. Beneath the muzzle of his skull-helm, he grinned, showing a bit of fang. "But if anyone has anything to say about it, they will have to answer to me."

Terra laughed and said, "I'm sure no one is that stupid."

"Now," Isengrim said, "we… er… move in circles. I think." He began to lead his owner in a slow, swaying pivot.

Terra took a moment to get used to the footwork. "Hm… I think we're supposed to be moving to the rhythm of the music," she said.

Isengrim glanced up at the musicians and said, "Oh. Right." The two adjusted accordingly.

"This isn't too bad at all," Terra said as they began to ease into it. "When you read about it in books, it always seems so much more complicated—" Isengrim suddenly flinched and drew a sharp breath, making Terra jump. "Did I just step on your foot?" she asked.

"It's okay," Isengrim said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Terra said, biting her lip.

"I assure you, it was not the worst wound I have ever received," Isengrim said. "We can keep going. I think we are getting the hang of this."

Although they weren't exactly graceful compared to the more seasoned dancers, gradually the two became more and more confident, and caught up in the sweeping melodies of the music. "Should we try swinging out from each other?" Isengrim asked. "That seems like fun."

"Okay," Terra said, nervous but trying to be a good sport about it.

On the next upbeat, as the waltz reached its finale, the Werelupe and his owner let go of each other and flung their free hands outward.

"Gah!" a green Lenny cried as he stumbled back from beside Isengrim, clutching his beak. "Watch where you swing those paws, you—you ignorant oaf!"

Isengrim flinched and gritted his teeth. "My apologies," he said, turning to the Lenny. "I hope I did not injure you too badly."

The Lenny, who had been complaining loudly to his plump ghost Draik companion, did a double-take upon seeing a Werelupe apologise. The two looked him up and down, and then the Lenny sniffed, "Yes, well, it's nice to see you've got some manners in you."

Isengrim turned back to Terra, ears low and tail limp. "Maybe this was a bad idea," he said under his breath.

Terra frowned at the two aristocrats and led Isengrim to a different part of the dance floor. "I'm sorry," she said. "You're not the one whose manners we need to worry about—it's other people who are being rude and difficult. You don't deserve that at all."

"Maybe we should leave," Isengrim said.

Terra held his paws. "I would hate to miss out on something you were looking forward to because of other people's bad behaviour," she said. "We can go back to the hotel if you want, but… I think maybe we can also show everyone here what it means to be a truly polite member of society. I think they need you here."

Isengrim's ears perked and his tail lifted. "Do you really think so?" he asked.

Terra nodded. "Let's show them how to do things right," she said. "Let's make things better. We're good at that."

Isengrim put a paw on her head. "You're good at that," he said. "I am merely following your lead."

"I think you should give yourself more credit," Terra said. "We're a team. We're family. Let's do this together."

He squeezed her hand. "Yes, let's," he said, and they began to dance again, and enjoyed every bit of it. They met every odd stare with a pleasant smile, and made sure to be a little more conscientious of the space around them. No one else was rude to them, and in fact it seemed like everyone else was a bit more polite than before.

When they were done dancing, the two retreated to the courtyard outside. It was a surprisingly well-kept little area, neatly-trimmed gardens surrounding a semicircle of benches and the ubiquitous chocolate fountain.

"I'm surprised the chocolatier has all of this here at his factory," Terra said as she and Isengrim ambled leisurely along the hedgerows. "It really doesn't look it from the outside."

"Yes, well, appearances can be deceiving," Isengrim said with a chuckle. "I ought to know."

Terra smiled and said, "I wonder if that fountain is always full of chocolate, or if he just replaces the water with chocolate for the Ball. I can't imagine him using these areas any other time of the year."

"Perhaps he enjoys sculpting the shrubbery," Isengrim said. He pointed a claw to bushes that appeared to have been trimmed in the shape of chocolate bars and bonbons.

His owner laughed, sitting down on a nearby bench. "Somehow this doesn't surprise me," she said. As Isengrim came to sit beside her, she folded her hands in her lap and said, "This was really fun. Thank you so much for inviting me. If you need someone to go with you next year, I'll definitely keep my schedule free."

Isengrim took off his helmet and set it down beside him. "I would like that very much," he said.

"Oh, there you are," said a clear, warm, motherly voice. The two looked up and their eyes widened. Standing before them was Queen Fyora.

"Your Majesty," Terra said, dropping into a kneel, and Isengrim did the same.

"Please," Fyora said kindly, "no need for such formality. I am not presently in my court." She gestured for them to rise.

"Can—can we help you, Your Majesty?" Isengrim asked. "If I have done something wrong tonight, I apologise—is this about Illusen?" He swallowed hard.

Fyora smiled. "Yes and no," she said. "I wanted to thank you, Lord Isengrim, for your tact and decorum tonight. Many of these guests unfortunately believe that their high social station excuses them from having manners, but you have set an excellent example for them."

"Ah—thank you," Isengrim said, scratching the back of his neck. "I tried. I am sorry about Illusen, though. I tried to check my temper, but… she is difficult to deal with calmly."

"Some faeries do have that effect on people, I am afraid," Fyora said. "But from what I heard from her, you handled the situation admirably. I wanted to commend you on that. You have come a long way."

The Werelupe King smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said.

Fyora turned to Terra. "And I must thank you for your efforts as well, owner," the Faerie Queen said. "I know of your involvement in the saving of Brightvale last year, and once again tonight you have proved yourself a force for good with your kindness and compassion. Thank you for making this Chocolate Ball a better one than in years past."

"You're very welcome," Terra said with a curtsy.

"I hope the two of you attend every Chocolate Ball in the future," Fyora said. "I think that with your help, we can make it an evening where no one comes away with hurt feelings or drama."

Terra grinned. "I think so, too," she said. "I'm up for the task."

"As am I," Isengrim said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, Your Majesty. We shall not let you down."

"I don't believe you will," Fyora said with a smile.

"Fyora!" someone shouted from across the courtyard. Princess Amira was waving excitedly at the queen while engaged in energetic conversation with several other females, including Princess Fernypoo and Prytariel. "Fyora, over here!" the ruler of Sakhmet said before taking another bite of chocolate.

"Coming!" Fyora said, waving back. "Enjoy the rest of the Ball," she said to Isengrim and Terra before sweeping away in a flurry of faerie dust.

Terra blinked. "Wow," she said. "That was neat."

"I must admit," Isengrim said, "despite my… misgivings about faeries, I feel flattered that Fyora thought to thank us."

"I think she must care a lot about everybody in Neopia," Terra said. "And I think she's really happy that you're a good guy now."

Isengrim smiled. "I shall have to keep living up to that," he said.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

The rest of the evening went without a hitch. Terra and Isengrim danced a little more and then mingled with some of the more prominent guests, catching up on news from various Neopian lands. They did not meet up with Illusen again, but she seemed to be purposely avoiding them and they decided this was probably a good thing. Once they had done everything they felt like doing, the Werelupe King and his owner headed back to the hotel, exhausted but satisfied. This venture had been a success in several ways.

They ended up staying in Neopia Central for a week after the Chocolate Ball, as the travel time to their homes was so long that Terra and Isengrim wanted to take full advantage of their miniature vacation. The two explored what felt like every interesting nook and cranny of the bustling metropolis, from the sprawling museums of the Deep Catacombs to the eclectic shops and cosy hole-in-the-wall restaurants of the Marketplace.

Isengrim even took the opportunity to arrange some ambiguous dealings down at the docks with a raspy-voiced green Skeith who turned out to be Malkus Vile, the infamous crime lord. While he couldn't disclose the details to Terra, Isengrim promised it wasn't anything bad and she was in no danger—Vile was just one of the Werelupe King's oldest associates and his main contact in Neopia Central. It was the Skeith and his network who supplied the Werelupe Burrows with imports from the hub city, although Isengrim did not seem overly pleased about this now.

He explained to Terra that it felt duplicitous to continue to deal with Vile when Isengrim was trying to be an upstanding citizen otherwise, but Isengrim was not sure yet what to do about the matter. Terra assured him that he would figure out the right course of action.

The day before they left for their respective homes, Isengrim took Terra back to the Chocolate Factory – to the shop portion this time – so Terra could show him all of Blynn's favourite candies. They bought nothing, but Isengrim assured his owner that Blynn would get her chocolate.

And so one sky-ship trip later, Terra burst through her front door with her luggage. "I'm home!" she shouted, letting her voice echo off of the marble and tile in the foyer.

"Terra!" Blynn said. She scampered out of the kitchen, scrambled toward her owner, and leaped at the girl. "Welcome home!"

Catching the Zafara in her arms, Terra staggered back from the force of the impact and said, "Thanks!"

"How did it go?" Blynn asked, tail swishing excitedly. "Did you have fun like you promised?"

"You bet I did!" Terra said as she carried Blynn toward the north wing of their villa. "How was your Chocolate Hlab?" she asked, using the Zafara's pronunciation.

Blynn threw up her paws. "Oh man, it was amazing!" she said. "We decorated the great hall and invited a ton of people – Sasha the Dancer even showed up – and I booked a Sticks N' Stones tribute band!" She stuck out her tongue. "Because you don't even wanna know how much the real Sticks N' Stones charges for gigs."

"Like a bajillion Neopoints?" Terra asked.

"Close, two bajillion," Blynn said. "Oh! And Pharazon tried to use some magic to help with the decorations—and he ended up accidentally making chocolate gush out of Hyren's antennae!"

"Let us never speak of this again," Hyren said. He came walking down the hall to meet them, clutching his antennae like they were garden hoses. "Thankfully one of the guests knew enough magic to cast a counter-spell. But my mouth has tasted like chocolate for the past week."

"And… that's a bad thing, why?" Blynn asked.

"I said I was sorry!" Pharazon said as he fluttered down the hall. "I was just trying to help!"

"You did help!" Blynn said. "It was hilarious!"

"You guys should do this every year," Terra said. "Pharazon, I'm sure next year, you'll be practiced enough to find even cooler ways to pick on your brother."

The Draik grimaced and said, "I wasn't trying to—"

"They're just messing with you," Hyren said, patting his younger brother's shoulder. "No harm, no foul. But this chocolate taste had better wear off."

"I'll ask Celice if there's anything I can do about that," Pharazon said.

Blynn watched them in amusement and then turned back to their owner. "Speaking of that, where's my chocolate?" she asked.

"Umm… yes… that…" Terra said. "See, uh, the Kiko chocolatier said—" Before she could finish her sentence, a bell in a nearby room jingled merrily, signaling that someone was at the front door.

The four gave each other confused looks. "Were you expecting anyone?" Hyren asked.

"No," Terra said. "Were any of you?"

"Nope," Blynn said. She jumped out of Terra's arms and scurried back down the hallway. "But I do love a good surprise!"

They followed Blynn to the foyer, where she opened one of the front doors and stuck her head outside. "Weird," she said, "there's nobody—hoooooooly Kau."

The other three ran to the door to see Blynn staring out at three large carts parked in front of their villa, each fully loaded with crates bearing the Chocolate Factory's stamp. The Zafara's eyes were as wide as Kreludor as she stumbled over to the wagons as if in a trance. "Is… is this what I think it is?" she asked. Closing her eyes, she sniffed the air and licked her lips. "'Cause it sure smells like it is!"

"Uhm… surprise!" Terra said, looking rather surprised herself.

"Where are we going to keep all of this?" Hyren asked. "We definitely don't have room in the pantry."

Blynn jumped onto one of the wagons, standing atop the crates like a mighty ruler of chocolatedom. "Well, we'll just have to use the great hall as a chocolate storage room!" she said. "It might as well see some use the rest of the year, right?"

As the Zafara pried the lid off of one of the crates and wriggled inside, Terra took notice of a nondescript envelope leaning against the side. She opened it and unfolded the letter within. After a cursory glance, she smiled.

"Who's it from?" Pharazon asked.

"' _To my family_ ,'" Terra read. " _'Worry not, for your year's supply of chocolate was legally acquired, I assure you_. _May we meet again soon, and may the fates smile upon you, as they have upon me for granting me such a wonderful family. All of my love, Isengrim_.'" Terra looked up and leaned against the cart. "He does spoil us."

Blynn popped back out of the crate, nibbling on an Orange Chocolate Nova. "That was sure nice of him," she said. "He miscalculated, though."

Terra glanced up at her. "Oh?" she asked.

"This chocolate should only last me a month, at most," Blynn said.

With a snort, Terra reached up and gently shoved her Zafara back into the crate.


End file.
